pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sleep, baby, sleep
Sleep, baby, sleep is a traditional Dutch children's song . It is a lullaby and lullaby for babies and young children. Contents * 1 Oldest sites of the song ** 1.1 Age song * Text 2 * 3 Parody * 4 Trivia * 5 See also Oldest finding of the song The oldest version of the lullaby in the Dutch Song Database of the Meertens Institute can be found in the manuscript collection Office of the Dutch People's Own, gathered around 1850. If incipit is given: "Sleep, baby, sleep / Outside there is a sheep." The Manuscript Collection GJ Boekenoogen collected in the period 1891-1930, gives 71 hits this song. This includes some minor textual variants, such as "Sleep, sleep Infant / Below leit sheep 'and' sloap, sloap, kiendje sloap / Voader heut the sjoap." 1 The oldest songbooks with this lullaby his new Dutch Baby Images. Baker- and knee tunes (1871-1900); In the songbook doaze fol alde snypsnaren collected by Waling Dykstra and TG van der Meulen (1882); and''Dutch baker- and children's rhymes'' , collected by J. Fleets of (4th edition 1894). 1 Florimond of Duyse mentioned in his song book The old Dutch song (part 2, 1905) several variations on the song, both in text and melody. For example: 2 Music and children's rhymes in''Dutch baker-'' (1874), by MA Brandts Buys (2 verses). : Slaept, child, slaept; : iu father hed ä schaepje; : and it draegt all white feet, : and 't drink the milk so sweetly; : 'T drink the milk she belly full, : and 't slaept gelyk ä mole. And, for example: : Sleep, baby sleep; : outside there is a sheep, : outside there is a brindled cow, : the child does its eyes to; : sleep, baby sleep. Also mentioned by Duyse a German song that is related to this lullaby. He gives this source Boehme, Deutscher Lieder Hort III (collected for 1856), no. 1806-8, p. 579, and Boehme, Deutsches Lied und Kinder Kinderspiel (1897). The incipit is as follows: : Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf! : Die Mutter Hütt to Purchase 2 Age song [ edit ] That the oldest sites date back to the nineteenth century, does not mean that the song dates from this period. In the nineteenth century, under the influence of Romanticism , many folk songs collected and spent.However, the song can be much older and in the oral tradition long time passed before it was recorded for the first time. edit Folk songs know, through their oral tradition, often many (regional) variations in both text and melody. The current text of the lullaby usually reads as follows: : Sleep, baby, sleep : outside there is a sheep. : A sheep with white feet : drinking his milk so sweetly. : Sleep, baby, sleep : outside there is a sheep. Parody [ edit ] Older children sometimes sing a parody of the lullaby, with the following text: : Sleep, baby, sleep : Your father is a monkey : your mother is a baboon : there goes your father back : Sleep, baby, sleep : Your father is a monkey. Variation: : Sleep, baby, sleep : your mother is a monkey : Your father is a crocodile : biting your mother into her buttock : Sleep, baby, sleep : your mother is a monkey. This parody is already in the collection Boekenoogen (collected from 1891 to 1930). 3 edit * The initial melody of Flemish preschool program Tik Tak is based on that of "Sleep baby, sleep." * Sleep baby, sleep (1993) is also the title of the Dutch translation of the thriller Along Came a Spider by James Patterson . Category:Dutch song